


Sunflowers in may

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, dying in your lovers arms cliche, hugo dies, this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: “G-Goggles…? Hey... “ He breathes in heavily, his body is trembling and he can feel his clothes becoming damper with blood by the second. “Why the long face?” He rasps out.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Sunflowers in may

“Hugo?! Hugo! Can you hear me?” Hugo blinks harshly, looking up. It’s hard to see through his blurry vision but he can vaguely make out the figure of Varian. “G-Goggles…? Hey... “ He breathes in heavily, his body is trembling and he can feel his clothes becoming damper with blood by the second. “Why the long face?” He rasps out.

Varian sobs. “Hugo- you- you’re-” He can’t get a sentence out over his shaky breathing and broken, hiccuping, sobs. 

Hugo reaches up with momentous effort and brushes a strand of stray hair out of the alchemist’s face. “Jeez hair-stripe, you don’t look too good…” He smiles despite the immense amount of pain he’s in.

Varian shakes his head. “Speak for yourself.” He chuckles before his face contorts to one of sadness again. 

“Don’t be so blue dear, I’m fine.” Hugo manages in the most positive tone he can muster.

Varian is not persuaded. “Don’t lie to me…” He hiccups. “You’re dying Hugo. You’re literally bleeding out in my arms…” The boy continually sobs.

The blonde removes his hand from the dark-haired boy’s face. He tries to smile again but a sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen makes him gasp and cringe. “Shit…” He whimpers. “Well… you’re not wrong…” He can’t keep the upbeat tone forever. Still, he tries his best to comfort the other. “You really should smile… Frowns don’t suit you.”

The alchemist grabs Hugo’s hand and squeezes it tightly. “Hugo… Stop talking… just save your energy. We’re going to save you I promise.”

Hugo’s face looks serious for a moment and he sighs. “Let’s be realistic V… We’re in the middle of nowhere, you don’t have any of your supplies, I’m going to die…”

Varian sobs again, shaking his head vigorously. “No, it’s not true.” He denies. “We can save you”

“Varian, no- Auhhgh!” He shouts as the stabbing pain in his side becomes worse. “V-Varian. I love you. So much. So so so much. You already know but I have to remind you how much I love you.”

Varian cries, hugging Hugo and shaking. “I love you… I love you too…” He whispers it repeatedly until Hugo becomes unconscious… And everything’s gone.


End file.
